


Purr

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Lokitty, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Pining, Peanut Butter, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Loki is paid well by his handsome sugar daddy for a very specific kink. Thor is just a client. That's all. It's strictly professional. Thor likes it that way. Loki understands his needs. It's just a business transaction. That's what they keep telling themselves.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/gifts).



Loki burst out laughing the first time he heard the idea. And thankfully, Thor wasn’t angered by it. It _was_ funny. He knew it was and didn’t hold it against Loki for giggling at the visual. Thor, for all his arrogance and seriousness, had an excellent sense of humor. He was a fun person, when he allowed himself to be. He was a powerful man and seldom let down his walls when he wasn’t alone. It was his whole reason for hiring Loki. Thor was his client.

Like many powerful men, Thor needed an outlet for his stress. A kinky one. And surprisingly, a soft one. Thor was still a dominant in his private life just like his public one. But while he spent his days yelling at subordinates, he liked to spend his evenings smiling and praising.

Loki’s phone rang as he finished getting ready. “Hello, Daddy. Are we still on for the club tonight?”

“Yes. I wanted to go over the rules before I arrive.”

“No talking unless it’s the safe word,” Loki repeated.

“Yes. Just that lovely purring sound you make, baby. I want to keep you all night tonight.”

“I expected you would, but Thor, I do have other clients. You’ve been crowding my schedule of late.”

“$1000 bonus then. I want to wake with you in the morning. You know I hate feeling rushed when I’m supposed to be relaxing.”

“Yes, Daddy. See you soon.” Loki hung up and straightened the fuzzy black cat ears on his head. They were a bit too Halloweeny for his tastes but Thor seemed to appreciate that soft fuzzy look. With his eyeliner, he expertly drew on his whiskers. His shirt was long-sleeve, tight and stretchy with a deep v-neck. His stockings were lace-tops with garters attached to his backless lace panties. His ass was fully exposed, which he needed to accommodate the fluffy cat tail butt-plug shoved up his bum.

Of course, he had a very conspicuous black trench coat to cover up the whole thing until he climbed into the back of Thor’s car. Their destination was an exclusive club for the wealthy perverts of New York City. It had no signage advertising its existence and to get in you either had to be a paying member with annual dues or a guest. Or in Loki’s case, a former waiter that was really good at sucking dick in the bathroom. Which led to private arrangements, and subsequent firing. But Loki didn’t care. The old manager had long moved on and he’d won this battle.

Loki took the elevator down to the street, ignoring the curious glances of those who noticed the oddity of his shoes and headdress. The driver opened the door for him and he climbed in, right into his Daddy’s lap.

“Mmm, my pretty kitty is so snuggly. You missed Daddy, didn’t you? Here. Let’s take off your coat,” Thor said. Loki didn’t respond with words but smiled and scrunched his nose. He let Thor take his time, pulling delicately on his belt. Sliding his fingers up and down the lapel before peeling it back and pushing it off of his shoulders to reveal his kitty costume for the evening. He got on the floor of the limo in front of Thor and posed for him on all fours.

Thor had changed into something romantic and naughty. He wore a dramatic red blazer with a pair of black leather pants. The fly on his pants did not stop at the bottom of his sack but continued down under and up around to the back enabling him to completely free his cock and balls without taking off his pants. “Such a pretty kitty. Daddy has a present for you.” Thor reached over to a little bag and pulled out a large flat light blue box. It was from Tiffany’s. Loki’s eyes went wide. This was the first truly lavish gift any of his clients had ever given him. His apartment, while much improved from his own DIY efforts was still a hovel compared to the wealthy of New York City. Thor popped the lid to reveal a human-sized cat collar with a silver heart charm that jingled with movement. The back of the collar had a metal loop, perfect for a leash.

Loki knelt at Thor’s feet with his hands obediently resting on his thighs. He let Thor pull his hair to the side and place the collar around his neck. “So beautiful. Such a good boy.” Loki purred and nuzzled at Thor’s thighs, nudging his legs with his head, and pawing at Thor’s crotch in a gentle kneading motion.

Through his trousers, Thor’s cock hardened beneath Loki’s gentle play. He groaned. It was too soon for this.

“Down boy,” he said softly. Loki nudged his hand and Thor petted his lovely jet-black hair. He rested his head in his lap until the car arrived at their destination.

Loki quickly pulled on his coat and refastened it in front to keep a modest appearance until they were in the heart of the club. Thor carried with him a little paper gift bag with his leash and a jar of fun inside. Once they got through the front door and past the concierge, they entered into the main dance hall.

Overpriced champagne corks flew in corners throughout the room. Bare breasts abounded as some women danced in cages, while others twirled the pole. More simply had their top off. Fully nude men were led about on leashes by their Dominas. In one corner a four-way pegging was happening, drawing quite the crowd.

“It’s time for your leash my pet. Would you like to go for a walk?” Thor asked. Loki handed his coat to a girl and pulled his hair to the side. Thor’s big warm hands ran up Loki’s shoulders before clipping the leash in place.

Loki dropped to his hands and knees, feeling many eyes on him. He wiggled his ass because he knew Thor liked it, who smiled down at him with hooded eyes. He blushed, in spite of himself. He did his best to play the aloof cat, and if he could have stuck his tail in the air, he would have. Thor made sure to walk slowly and the carpet in the main room was thankfully plush and thick. Thor stopped at the bar to say hello to some friends and ordered a drink. Loki nudged Thor’s leg with his head and purred, earning him a pet while he waited for Thor to finish socializing.

They continued their walk to a velvet-covered lounger which was located directly under a pot light. The effect drew attention to it, so whoever sat on it would automatically be focused on by others. Thor arranged himself upon it, resting his legs just wide enough so Loki could kneel on all fours between them. He leaned back and smile.

Loki decided that now was the moment to pretend to be disinterested. He licked the side of his hand and rubbed it against he head, much like a real cat would do with its paw.

“Mmm…such a pretty boy you are. Giving yourself a bath? Daddy needs a bath too.” Thor opened up the little gift bag and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. Giggles erupted around them as people watched their little show unfold. Loki continued to act the disinterested cat, but his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Thor’s cock twinged seeing Loki play his part so perfectly.

Thor opened the jar and unzipped his fly. Loki stopped bathing himself and sniffed the air. He watched Thor smear his balls with Jiffy and meowed.

“Hungry boy?” Thor presented Loki with his fingers. Loki gave them a curious sniff and let out a tentative lick. His little tongue darted between the two digits, delicately lapping up all the peanut goodness until the fingers were clean. “Come on boy. Down here. Can you give Daddy a bath?”

“Meow.” Loki perched on his hands, sniffing at Thor’s crotch like the good little curious cat he was. He made sure to arch his back and point his pert pretty ass into the air, giving him an even more feline outline. He darted out his tongue with yet another little lick. Then another. Thor sighed in contentment as Loki cleaned him. The soft wet velvety muscle dipped into all the little nooks and crannies. Loki was always very thorough. His cock leaked pre-come and when the peanut butter was all gone Loki licked at the new flavor. He liked this new flavor. Loki’s kitty licks gave way to human head bobbing and sucking.

“Such a good boy. So good to me…” Thor trailed off, basking in the attention he was getting as an adult man sucked his dick in public for money. How they envied him. How they desired him. The covetous looks were split between Loki and Thor. Some wanted to suck Thor’s dick next. Others wanted what Thor had, eyeing Loki like candy. Thor stared them down and thrust his hips forward for good measure. It made Loki choke on his cock, causing lewd wet smacking sucking sounds to come from his throat. Yeah. Loki was his.

Thor gave a high pitched keen. His dick spasmed and Loki stopped moving his head. With a loud swallow, he pulled off and opened his mouth to show his Daddy what a good boy he was.

The people around them clapped as Thor righted his clothes and stood up. “Let’s go to the playroom baby.” Loki stood up. Instead of crawling on all fours, Thor put a hand in the small of Loki’s back and looked at him with great affection. They left the main area and took a turn down a brightly lit hallway that looked like just another wealthy apartment building. Back here there was another concierge desk where a handsome young man handed them a room key to have a more private liaison.

Loki was so tall yet so slight. He looked breakable. Like porcelain. And suddenly Thor thought of Loki’s other clients and was angry. He stuffed it down though. This was a business arrangement after all. He’d hired Loki specifically because he was a professional who understood his needs and appetites. But the jealousy was there, and Thor couldn’t make it go away.

They entered their room and took in the lavish surroundings and “extras.” There was a wall of toys that consisted of items both fuzzy and leathery, but Thor didn’t want any. He had Loki.

“You may talk now. I’m satisfied with the pet play.”

“Did you like it, Daddy?”

“I did. You were such a good boy. I know you don’t like sucking dick in public like that, but you made me very happy. And good boys get rewarded.” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and gave his ass a good squeeze. He wanted to kiss him but that was Loki’s most important rule that Thor could not break. No kissing on the lips. Thor was free to kiss him anywhere else but there. So he went for that soft spot just below the ear.

“So smart. So sexy.”

“You say all the right things Daddy,” Loki’s hard cock pressed against Thor’s thigh. Nothing turned Loki on more than praise. His father Laufey had verbally abused him so much, calling him a fuck up every day of his childhood. Now, just hearing “good boy” or “well done” was enough to bring Loki erect. He lived for it, especially when it came from Thor.

“You gonna be a good boy for me again?”

“Yes, Daddy. Anything you want.”

“Get on the bed for me baby. On all fours. Daddy wants to take your tail out.” Thor watched Loki while he removed his blazer. Loki slinked onto the bed, wiggling his ass for good measure. “Mess your hair up. Take off the headband and your shirt.”

Loki bit his lip and pulled on one sleeve, keeping that heated eye contact with Thor as he slid his shirt up over his head and tossed it away. Fluffing his hair and whipping it about for a moment. He looked adorable with the whiskers still drawn on his face. The heart charm on his collar jingled with movement. His whole body was blushed in arousal, starting at his nipples, the red patch was solid down to his panties, which were tented and lacy.

Thor finished undressing and the two men gazed upon one another in mutual appreciation. Thor walked over to the nightstand, which was well stocked and pulled out the condoms and lubricant.

“Want me to help you with that Daddy?”

“No, baby I got it.” The truth was, he wanted to bareback Loki. Wanted to breed him. Wanted to spend hours being soft with him. Wanted to kiss him…

“Is something wrong?”

“No. No, you’re perfect.” Thor climbed onto the bed and grabbed Loki by the hips, a little forcefully, and gave him a light slap on the bottom along with a big smile. Loki squealed and laughed.

“Mmm, such a strong brute.”

“Such a naughty minx,” Thor said as he gently tugged on Loki’s cattail, teasing his hole momentarily before removing the plug. Loki’s hole gapped beautifully. So open and warm and inviting. Thor squirted some lube into him and then plunged in. Loki gripped him with just that perfect level of tightness.

“Oh, Daddy…” Loki moaned. Thor pressed his chest to his back and pumped his hips. The bed squeaked a little too loudly. Thor would have to make a complaint. Thor pressed kisses to the back of Loki’s neck and shoulders. He flicked Loki’s nipples with his thumbs, garnering a gasp and a clench. He rolled the pointed flesh between his fingers. Loki’s body went rigid and his mouth hung agape. “Daddy!”

Thor knew Loki. Knew his body well enough now that he needed to pound him now. Ride him hard. Fuck him just. Right. There. Yes, there. Until…

“You soiled your panties. Everyone will know you came in them when I walk you out of the club. You’ll look so freshly fucked. I want everyone to see you sweaty and used. See how beautiful you are. And you’ll be on a leash. My leash. Mine. They can’t have you. They’ll be so jealous baby.”

“Yes! All yours. Only you…” Loki cried out. Thor pistoned his hips, slammed into him over and over until he finished with a shout. Thor’s fingers left red marks on Loki’s hips. He pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash and looked back at his well-paid escort. His gorgeous porcelain baby who knew exactly how he liked to fuck, knew all the right things to say, and never left his waking thoughts.

“How much?” Thor asked. Loki rolled over and sat up, gingerly, sat up and looked at him.

“Are we talking business now?”

“Yes.”

“What are you asking? How much for what?”

“For you. To be exclusive. I don’t want to share you. You’re good. You’re amazing. You know what I like and you execute my requests exactly and with a flourish. And I want to fuck you bare and not worry about…contamination.”

Loki’s heart lept into his throat and he had to steel himself against it. Thor was his client, not his boyfriend. “I need more than just money. You could change your mind about me on a whim and leave me with no income and no other clients. I’ll not alienate them and turn down their money only for you to get bored with me next month. You’ll have to buy me a new apartment. A nicer one, near your home for convenience. Plus, the change in location will ensure my privacy and safety. Some of my other clients won’t be happy that I’m terminating my services with them. Plus, my standard rate at 24/7 for 365 days a year will be a hefty sum. Are you sure you can afford me?”

Thor smiled, “You’re worth it. You’re worth every penny.”


End file.
